


Happy Birthday

by gantam



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, 失禁, 镜子play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gantam/pseuds/gantam
Summary: 一篇生贺高速车，纯为开车，剧情无脑，车好像也开得不是很好，R18慎入，预警见tag
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday  
警告 ：镜子play，道具，失禁，哎反正就是r18  
  
今天是克劳德和扎克斯婚后的第一个克劳德的生日。  
  
昨天克劳德到了很远的地方送货，回到家时早已精疲力尽，倒头就睡。任凭扎克斯怎么叫他都不肯起来，迷迷糊糊中他感到衣服被脱下，扎克斯拿着温暖的毛巾给他擦着身。嘴角勾起一个微笑，克劳德双手轻轻的环抱住扎克斯的腰身，在爱人的怀里蹭了蹭，继续呼呼大睡了。  
  
蒂法曾经就克劳德婚后越来越任性的问题曾经和克劳德的妈妈以及扎克斯都说过克劳德。但妈妈事后只是温声说了克劳德几句，而扎克斯闻言则只是露出一个宠溺的笑容：“就是该宠着他。”  
  
克劳德不由得羞红了脸。  
  
克劳德和扎克斯定居在了米德伽。他们在爱丽丝的帮助下找到了这处依着一畔小湖泊的住所，晚上只要抬头就可以看见天空中的星星。  
  
“克劳德。”  
  
“嗯……”克劳德发出一声模糊的呓语，翻了个身又要睡了，“五分钟……”  
  
有一声无奈的轻笑在他耳边响起：“再不起床蒂法可要骂人了。”扎克斯在他的额头上留下一个轻吻，揉了揉他乱糟糟的金毛。  
  
克劳德这才如梦初醒，今天答应了蒂法去帮忙的。上次迟到就被她说了一通，要是这次再……嘟哝着不满，克劳德坐起身来。  
  
还没完全睁开眼，他就感到有两瓣温润的湿软覆上了自己的双唇。如蜻蜓点水一般的吻让克劳德不由得像慵懒的猫咪一般眯了眯眼。二人交换了早安吻后，克劳德便迅速地洗漱出门了。  
  
“克劳德！你又迟到了哦。”蒂法充满着无奈与警告意味的声音在克劳德不远处出现。  
  
“咳咳。”只好用咳嗽掩饰一下尴尬了。  
  
“看在今天是你生日的份上。”蒂法翻了个白眼。  
  
生日？克劳德在心里算了下日子，才发现今天的确是他的生日。扎克斯也忘了吗？  
  
看见蒂法拿着一个礼盒走过来，克劳德赶忙压下心里泛出的一丝酸楚，最近他们的确很忙，忘了也是正常的。  
他这样安慰自己。  
  
“生日快乐，克劳德！”蒂法甜美地笑着，眼睛都快眯成两条缝了。  
  
克劳德也不禁露出了一个温暖的笑，接过蒂法递过来的礼物。  
  
“这是什么？”  
  
“原本想晚些给你的，不过嘛……”蒂法神秘地眨了眨眼，故意卖了个关子：“快打开来看看！”  
  
克劳德笑了笑，“好，好。”他拆开包装，发现里面是一部手机。  
  
“手机？”  
  
“嗯嗯！这可不是普通的手机，我选了很久的。你之前那部不是送货时摔坏了吗，我那时就买了，正好作为生日礼物送给你。”  
  
“谢谢你，蒂法。”克劳德朝她露出一个还有点羞涩的微笑。  
  
知道克劳德并不是一个擅长表达自己的人，蒂法只是笑着说不用谢，二人便开始了一天的工作。  
  
可当克劳德结束了一天忙碌的工作后回到家时，却发现家里并没有人。  
  
平时扎克斯都会比他早回来的，今天是怎么了？  
  
克劳德也没有多想，有时扎克斯出任务的话晚回家是正常的。刚开始他会担心地食不下咽，脑海里浮现出各种扎克斯受伤或者被困的可能性。他还会疯狂地问出雷诺他们扎克斯的任务地点，然后直接跑到任务地去接扎克斯回家。扎克斯一开始有些哭笑不得，每次都耐心地安抚他。后来在蒂法和爱丽丝他们的安抚下，才渐渐地相信扎克斯。虽然心里还是担心，但他不会再跑出去找他，只是准备好晚饭坐在饭桌等他回家。  
  
今天估计也是一样。克劳德准备好晚饭，坐在桌前拿起了手机准备看看。  
  
手机里已经安装了一些实用的软件，徽信，微傅，QO什么的。正当克劳德准备登陆上徽信时，他突然发现手机上还有一个陌生的app。那是一个蓝色底上有只白色小鸟的软件，克劳德印象中他好像从来没见过这个app。瞄了一眼名字，同样闻所未闻。带着好奇，他点开了这个软件，但在注册昵称时却遇上了麻烦。为什么有这么多个跟他重名的？不管是克劳德 斯特莱夫还是克劳德 菲尔居然都被注册了？！  
  
克劳德尝试了不下数十次之后，烦躁地随便打了一串字符上去，终于成功了。  
  
他进去后便好奇地去看那些与他同名的账户，惊讶地发现很多账户都拿他的照片作为头像。其中一个注册了克劳德 菲尔的账户更是直接拿着他和扎克斯的合照当的头像！而且还是他们亲吻的照片！克劳德觉得这肯定是他那群不正经亲友团中的一员。正当他准备私信那人问个明白的时候，他却突然呆住了。  
  
他看见了一张扎克斯和自己正在做爱的图片，虽然很明显可以看出那是一张画而不是照片，可这还是给他心里带来了如海啸一般的冲击。  
  
居然有人会脑补他和扎克斯在？？！！  
  
克劳德又羞又气，脸都涨红了。他愤怒往下一划，发现那人不仅发了这一张。这个账户还转发了其他账户发的不计其数的图画，大部分都是他和扎克斯各种体位姿势的图片。不仅有图，还有一些绘声绘色地描述他们做爱过程的文章。其细致程度让克劳德这个亲身体会的主角都自愧不如。还有一些在他的春梦里都没有出现过的play和姿势，甚至还有一张图里有两个扎克斯？！这些图片把克劳德气得头晕眼花，不由得希望自己是在做梦。  
  
他愤愤地点进另一个账号，却霎时便犹如置身于冰窖一般，寒意蔓延了全身——那张图里，他和扎克斯都泡在魔晄里。  
  
一瞬间，他仿佛回到了那个时候，目光所及之处一片模糊，四肢僵硬无法动弹，仿佛在永夜的暴风雪中被逐渐冰冻。很冷，很痛。他口中呼唤着扎克斯的名字，脑海里想着扎克斯的笑容。迷茫中伸出手，却什么也触不到。  
  
克劳德已经很久没有想起那些事情了，或许是自我保护机制让他选择了遗忘。  
  
手一颤，手机磕到了桌子发出的响声才将克劳德猛地拉回现实。  
  
方才的那些怒气已经快被浇灭了，克劳德百无聊赖地往下翻了翻，准备看看这些人还搞了什么幺蛾子。  
  
这个账户发的像是一组漫画，讲的大致上是尼布尔海姆事件后救出克劳德，二人一起逃亡。可跟现实不同的是，最后扎克斯却为了保护他而死去……  
  
克劳德的心里像是漏跳的一拍般，一阵钝痛由心口传遍全身。他猛地将手机扣在了桌子上，寂静的家里发出一声砰响。  
  
只有窗外的风在呼啸。  
  
退出了那个谜一般的软件后，正当他准备卸载掉它时，扎克斯突然回来了。  
  
“克劳德！我回来了。”风尘仆仆的扎克斯带着温暖的笑容。克劳德马上丢下了手机迎上去给了他一个拥抱。  
  
“今天怎么这么晚？”他一边嘟哝着埋怨一边帮扎克斯放好装备，连他自己也没察觉到语气里带了点撒娇不满的意味。  
  
把那些都忘了，他在这，他好好的。  
  
扎克斯低头亲了亲他的嘴角，“为了给你带礼物啊。”  
  
原来他没忘。  
  
仿佛是一眼看穿了克劳德的心思，扎克斯嘴角带笑地柔声说道：“我怎么可能会忘。”他揉了揉克劳德的头，递给他一个蓝色的礼盒：“快拆开来看看。”  
  
克劳德默默羞红了耳朵。他接过礼物转身先进了饭厅，路上还嚷嚷着让扎克斯快点洗手吃饭。  
  
但他却没有看到扎克斯眼中一闪而过的悲伤和慌乱。  
  
这已经不是他们确认关系后的第一个生日，虽然说是结婚后的第一次，但他们之间的默契与爱意早已经不需要那些形式主义的证明。相爱的两个人能够依偎在一起，这就够了。  
  
两个人随意地庆祝了一番后，便准备上床睡觉了。  
  
克劳德这才想起了那个诡异的软件，他拿出手机，准备在别人发现前赶紧卸载掉它。打开屏幕却发现那个软件居然已经消失了？！如果不是他的屏保还是那张他刚刚保存的他和扎克斯婚礼上的图画，他都快要以为刚刚那是一场梦了……  
  
甩了甩头，克劳德把手机放在了床头。却见身上还泛着水汽的扎克斯站在浴室的门口看着他发呆，眼中有他看不懂的情愫。  
  
像是悲伤，又像是恐惧。  
  
“扎克斯？”克劳德起身走到他的身边。  
  
扎克斯似乎是突然回过神来一般带着歉意笑了笑：“没事克劳德，只是今天有些累了。”他搂住爱人的腰给了他一个轻吻。  
  
克劳德还想再问些什么，却被扎克斯哄着上了床睡觉。  
  
望着跟那张图里一模一样的脸，甚至连伤疤的位置都那么相似。克劳德不由得感到后怕。  
  
这是现实，那是一场梦。他这样安慰自己。  
  
克劳德将头埋进扎克斯的胸膛，闻着淡淡的二人一样的沐浴露的香味进入了睡梦中。  
  
睡着睡着，克劳德感到有双手在他的身上四处游走。从腰际捞起衣服后暧昧地往上抚弄。被弄醒了的克劳德不满地扭动了一下身子，却被身后那人抱得更紧了。那双带着薄茧的手游移到了胸膛，两个指头摸到了克劳德的乳头后便开始用指尖色情地揉搓着。扎克斯用两根手指夹着赤色的肉粒厮磨，感觉到它涨大了一点，又改用指腹碾着已经挺立起来的乳头，时而拉长时而压扁，时而用指甲轻轻在乳孔附近刮出浅浅的痕，变着花样折腾这颗嫣红的小东西，诱导出它的主人带着鼻音的黏腻呻吟。克劳德被刺激地打了一个激灵，下身开始逐渐抬头。  
  
他向后伸出手，无力地搭在扎克斯的脖颈处，勉强转过身口齿不清地呓语着：“扎克斯，明天还……”  
  
可他的话还没说完，便被两瓣温润湿软的双唇吻住了。扎克斯的舌尖探了出来，轻轻描绘着克劳德双唇的形状。克劳德不由得微微张口，放任扎克斯的舌头舔舐着他口腔里敏感的上颚，模拟着性器进出的样子在他的口中抽插。来不及吞咽的口水从两人的嘴角处缓缓流下。  
  
“唔……哈……扎……扎克斯……”克劳德呻吟出声。两人相缠的口舌分开之时，还带出一根淫靡的银丝。  
  
“克劳德……”扎克斯带着欲望的低哑呼唤跃进克劳德耳畔的一瞬间就让他硬了。  
  
克劳德这次主动吻上了扎克斯的唇瓣，急切地吸吮着。扎克斯一个翻身，便将克劳德压在了身下。克劳德便用双腿夹上了克劳德的腰，不断地用下身挺弄着扎克斯的腹部，寻求更多的快感。肉棒上流出的爱液将扎克斯的衣服打出一块深色的水痕。  
  
扎克斯将两根手指伸入克劳德的嘴内，搅动着口腔里的软舌发出啧啧的水声。克劳德也配合着舔弄着嘴里的指头，手指终于撤出时带着的一丝津液晃晃悠悠地落在克劳德精致的锁骨上。扎克斯看着整个身子都微微泛红的克劳德露出一个微笑，伸出舌头舔掉了锁骨处的涎水。扎克斯一边用齿尖轻轻摩挲着克劳德敏感的乳头，一边将濡湿的手指送到了后面已经开始一张一合的蜜洞之中。第一根手指被轻松地吞进去大半，他的指尖再自然不过地去寻身下人儿的敏感点，没有犹豫地，扎克斯开始按揉着那一点。他清楚得很，这个开关会让克劳德发出甜蜜的呻吟。像有一道电流窜过身体似的，克劳德发出一声高亢的呻吟。一根，两根，三根……就着口水和润滑剂，手指开始在穴中抽插着发出噗嗤的水声。克劳德泪眼朦胧地睁开眼望着面前的男人，他轻轻地伸出手想搂住扎克斯，却因为模糊的视线而没能成功。一股没来由的恐惧突然从灵魂的深处迸发出来。  
  
他突然害怕扎克斯会消失。  
  
你怎么知道什么是现实，而什么不是？  
  
“扎克斯，进来……”他打着颤用力搂紧男人的背，在男人的耳畔轻声呼唤。  
  
“克劳德……”似乎是察觉出克劳德的不对，扎克斯反手将克劳德抱得更紧了。不知道为什么，克劳德也能听出扎克斯声音里的害怕。  
  
话音刚落，那根硬挺硕大的肉刃便开始缓缓地进入。违背生理被撑开的肠壁本能地蠕动着，想要排除入侵者。但随着克劳德逐渐放松，湿润肉壁的蠕动更像是请求来者到更深处采撷甜蜜的欲拒还迎。扎克斯用嘴堵住了克劳德细碎的呻吟，手上不停地逗弄着克劳德身上每一寸敏感点。随着扎克斯不断地深入，肉棒被吞到前所未有的深度。熟悉克劳德身体的扎克斯直接抵上了克劳德的前列腺。  
  
“哈……动一动，扎克斯……”  
  
没有男人能拒绝这样的邀请。  
  
克劳德搂着身上的男人，靠在他的肩膀上，舔吮着他早已因情欲而泛红的脖颈和肩膀，不时摆着腰以自己的敏感点去迎合他不断冲撞的阳物。他的阴茎已经硬得不行了，湿黏的前液尽数蹭在扎克斯光裸的腹肌上，在上面留下了一道道透明的腺液。  
  
粗长炙热的肉刃再一次狠狠刮过前列腺的时候，克劳德忍不住射了出来。肉壁急促的蠕动像是有几张小嘴同时吸吮着扎克斯的性器一般，让他也低吼一声释放在克劳德的体内。一阵阵精液冲到了肠道深处，克劳德紧紧地搂着身上的人，急促地喘息着，脑子里一片空白。  
  
恍惚间，细碎的轻吻落在克劳德的身上，他捕捉到扎克斯的双唇便吻了上去。这次更像是爱人之间的耳鬓厮磨，他们互相轻吮着唇瓣，缠绵悱恻。扎克斯的肉棒还在里面堵着不肯出来。克劳德涨得难受，不满地扭了扭腰。  
  
正当克劳德以为扎克斯会退出来带他去清洗时，扎克斯却保持着性器还在克劳德穴内的姿势将克劳德翻了个身。龟头在体内转了个圈的刺激让克劳德刚射过的肉棒又开始缓缓抬头。肉棒被抽出的时候发出一声啵的轻响，空虚的小嘴一张一合地准备吐出里面的白浊，却被另一个入侵的按摩棒堵住了。  
  
“啊……”  
  
克劳德猛地睁开双眼，眼前却出现了一面镜子，映出他自己的眼眸里闪着迷离的水光，脸颊染开一抹红晕，情动迷醉的淫靡神态。乳头被玩弄的早已红肿挺立起来，泛着水光，仿佛熟透了的等待采摘的一般。克劳德看着镜中的这样淫乱的自己不由得羞耻心暴增，绞紧了后穴。扎克斯亲吻着他的脊背让他放松，插在蜜穴里的按摩棒被挂上了一根毛茸茸的黑色猫尾巴，随着克劳德穴壁的蠕动和轻颤的腰部一晃一晃的，仿佛在乞尾求欢一般。  
  
“扎克斯……拿，拿掉那个，啊……唔！”  
  
突然开始在肠道深处震动的按摩棒打断了克劳德的话语，将其变成一声声诱人的呻吟。  
  
“乖……”扎克斯的手掌覆上了克劳德又硬了起来的性器，熟练的套弄着。镜子中的可人儿清纯殷红的唇瓣吐出的却是最淫荡的妓女听了都要脸红心跳的呻吟。  
  
克劳德受不住地移开视线，便看到了同样映在镜中的另一张脸。平时梳到额后的墨色刘海此时软软地贴在额头上，尾端还淌着水珠。漆黑的眼眸低垂着，睫毛一颤一颤地扫过眼睑。扎克斯的性器在克劳德的大腿根处摩擦着，令白皙的肌肤变得微红。英挺的鼻梁下，两片薄唇紧抿着，偶尔泄出几声性感的低喘。看着看着，克劳德突然就撞上了扎克斯炙热的视线，不知道怎么的，心跳一阵加快，就像情窦初开的的学生第一次被暗恋的人拆开情书一般，期待，爱慕。扎克斯还要命地对着他笑了笑，唇角牵起的弧度直接勾起了他的心，令他一阵头晕目眩。  
  
扎克斯不知从哪摸出一个带着猫耳的发箍，戴在了他的头上。配上他嘴里止不住的颤抖呻吟，简直就像春天发情的母猫。穴内的按摩棒不知什么时候被开到了最大档，抵住他的敏感点不断地震动。偏偏扎克斯撸动着他的性器的手在这时停了下来，克劳德想自己伸手去碰却被身后的人一把制住了。  
  
“扎克斯！……别玩了……”克劳德的语气不由得带上了点乞求的意味。  
  
扎克斯轻声一笑，低沉的声音透过耳膜直接颤动了克劳德的心。  
  
“进来，求你……”  
  
他想知道他永远会在他的身边。  
  
“克劳德……我不会离开你……我爱你。”扎克斯将克劳德的头侧过来，交换了一个深吻。身下也没有停止动作，拔出按摩棒后将肉刃一个挺身重重地嵌入爱人早已饥渴的肉穴之中。  
  
“啊！”克劳德发出一声满足的呻吟。  
啪啪的水声不绝于耳，扎克斯一边用力地干着他一边亲吻着他的蝴蝶骨。他抬起克劳德的脸，让他直视着镜中正在交欢的两人：“看着我，克劳德……”  
  
“嗯！……”克劳德被泪水氤氲着的眼睛勉强睁开，望向扎克斯。  
  
“你是我的，我在这里。”  
  
思维早就被撞的一塌糊涂的克劳德根本没有脑细胞去想扎克斯这句话的意思。也不知道是被不断操弄而流出的生理性泪水，还是心中那些不明原因的恐惧，克劳德流下泪来。  
  
扎克斯温柔地吻去他的泪珠，在他在克劳德的穴中最后大幅度地抽动了几下后，在最深处把精液一滴不剩地灌入爱人的肠道中，将他的里里外外都打上自己的烙印。让他们二人再也不会分离。  
  
克劳德也在扎克斯射精的同时再一次到达了高潮，射出的精液喷到了镜子中他的脸上，看上去仿佛真的被射了一脸一样。  
  
可这下以后扎克斯并没有放过他。半软的性器在他的穴内继续一下又一下地耸动着，直到它最后硬起来再次猛插他。第三次的时候克劳德忍不住地求饶哭泣，却被扎克斯温柔地劝回。不知道被操干了多久，中途克劳德被喂了两次水，到最后的时候他根本射不出东西来了。  
  
“扎克斯.......呜，求你，停......哈.....停下”克劳德被撞得破碎的声音响起，抽噎着求饶。  
  
“克劳德，乖......再一次......”扎克斯没有放缓速度，仿佛是这样的交合中才能感受到自己爱人的存在一般，像他们第一夜一样不知餍足地插到最深处后蒙的拔出，只剩下一个龟头留在穴内。接着又狠狠地操干进去，直接撞上克劳德的前列腺。  
  
“我不行了...我想射，我.......啊！”一声尖叫过后淡黄色的尿液夹杂着乳白色的精液喷射而出，弄脏了床垫。脑内紧绷的那一根弦彻底断了，失禁的羞耻感让克劳德再也绷不住地开始放声大哭，尽管被扎克斯不断小声安慰着，却还是止不住地抽泣。  
  
哭着哭着，克劳德是真的累坏了，连抬一下头都没有力气的他一沾到干净柔软的枕头便昏睡了过去，任凭扎克斯任劳任怨地为他洗干净身子，把床垫床罩都拿去换了新的。等他再次醒来的时候已经是第二天的快正午了。  
  
克劳德试图支着床面坐起来，稍微一动就感觉浑身像被卡车碾过，腰腹和腿脚没有一处不酸涩难耐，穴眼也泛着火辣辣的钝痛。身上让被子掩着，看不到具体情况有多惨烈，然而不用想也知道，肯定布满了青青紫紫的淤痕，这几天恐怕又得遮得严严实实了。  
  
克劳德摸索着打开手机才想起来昨天那个诡异的软件，按照记忆中的名称再在网页中搜索的时候却完全查找不到跟这个软件有关的信息。难道昨天那时候他是太累了出现了幻觉？正当他靠在床头胡思乱想的时候，扎克斯端着一杯温水走了进来。  
  
“亲爱的，还累吗？”  
  
每当扎克斯头天晚上做过火的时候就会这样讨好他，明明他知道克劳德根本不会生气。虽然昨晚……  
  
“我没事。”克劳德别过头嘟哝着，要说不累那是假的。只是刚开口他就被自己嘶哑的声音吓了一跳，赶紧接过温水润润嗓。  
  
“克劳德，昨晚我……”扎克斯坐在了床边：“昨晚我有些失控了。我那天看到了一些东西……所以我才……”  
  
“你也看到了？”克劳德惊讶出声。  
  
“也？”  
  
克劳德把那个软件的事情说了一遍，尽管说到最后他的声音哽住了。  
  
“差……差不多吧。”扎克斯模糊地应着，似乎有些不想继续这个话题。  
  
“扎克斯？”克劳德还想继续问，却被扎克斯一把揽过肩搂进怀里。  
  
“已经过去了，重要的是我们现在在一起。以后，一直，永远，永远的永远。”扎克斯的承诺在他的头上响起。  
  
克劳德想到了二人婚礼的那天，扎克斯也是这样抱着自己，在他的耳边许下承诺。可能陷入爱情中人们总是有着天生的不安全感，总是需要爱人一遍又一遍的言语或者行动确认那份摸不着的虚无缥缈的感情。  
  
“你永远不能离开我。”  
  
“我绝对不会离开你。”  
  
虽然直到最后，克劳德也并不知道那天扎克斯看见的到底是什么。


End file.
